<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I Have Your Attention? by Pixiepeekboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584201">Do I Have Your Attention?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo'>Pixiepeekboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Haikyuu!! College AU, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, haikyuu!! - Freeform, might have a part 2, no beta we die like men, owaoi smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Oikawa and Iwaizumi reunite during a night out at the club and Oikawa is determined to keep his attention this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, owaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I Have Your Attention?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was listening to Attention by Todrick Hall earlier and it immediately called to mind Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The only logical thing to do was to write this fic as quickly as possible lmao enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How am I going to get his attention?" Oikawa whined. "He's so fucking clueless." He rested his elbows on the center council and cupped his chin in his hands. In the driver's seat, Kageyama groaned.</p>
<p>"Why do you have to do anything to get his attention? Just tell him how you feel."</p>
<p>Oikawa sniffed. "Oh, like you're an expert. Chibi-chan, how do you put up with this idiot?"</p>
<p>Hinata, with his feet kicked up on the dashboard, glanced in the backseat at Oikawa. The three of them were taking the same college courses at the university and rented an apartment together. They had grown so much closer now than they had been during their high school days. Hinata narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.</p>
<p>"King," he said.</p>
<p>"Boke," Kageyama said, smacking the back of Hinata's head.</p>
<p>"Babe," he said, smacking Kageyama right back, "stop that. Oikawa, since when do you have a problem getting attention? Just be yourself. If Iwaizumi wants to be with you, then one look at you and he won't be able to resist." Hinata grinned and looked Oikawa up and down.</p>
<p>The corner of Oikawa's mouth curled upward. He looked down at his outfit. He was wearing his black nylon shirt with black leather pants and black fuck me heels. The sweep of eyeliner under his eyes and the sweep of sparkling shine across his cheekbones was honestly just the cheery on top of the perfection of his outfit. He only ever wore it when he wanted more...physical attention.</p>
<p>Oikawa pushed a hand through his hair. The trouble was, in all the years he had hinted and flirted and teased Iwaizumi, his best friend remained oblivious. He'd tried everything - from practically admitting that he had a crush on him, to trying to make him jealous (never again. He had learned his lesson in that one instance and would never attempt it again as long as he lived. He preferred to keep his dick attached to his body, thank you very much) to doing the towel drop TikTok challenge to him (although Iwaizumi's reaction had caused Oikawa to hope in a way he never had before, nothing had come of it, and then they're gone off to their separate colleges).</p>
<p>"This is Iwa-chan we're talking about," Oikawa said.</p>
<p>Kageyama pulled up in the parking garage behind the club. After pulling the keys from the ignition, he met Oikawa's eyes in the rearview mirror. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?" he said.</p>
<p>Oikawa nodded.</p>
<p>Kageyama exchange a look with Hinata. "Okay," he said, "we're going to help you. That stubborn ass is going to realize his feelings for you tonight." He snatched his phone and kicked the door open, fingers flying across the screen.</p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed Hinata's sleeve after they'd climbed out of the car, too. "I'm nervous. Kageyama is scary when he gets that look in his face."</p>
<p>Hinata laughed and bumped his hip against Oikawa. He'd grown so much since high school and now stood at five foot four. The height difference between him and Kageyama was adorable. Oikawa and Iwaizumi also had a height difference, though not quite so pronounced as these two. "That's nothing. You should see the look he gets when I tell him we can't have s -"</p>
<p>"Boke Hinata boke!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the waist. "I'll take you over my shoulder and haul you back home, don't think I won't."</p>
<p>"Bakayama," Hinata said, rising up on tiptoe to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Quit bullying me."</p>
<p>Oikawa's phone tinged with a text. He nearly leaped out of his skin when he looked at it and saw Iwaizumi's contact - sparkles with Iwa-chan, more sparkles, and a pulsating heart emoji.</p>
<p>"Fuck! He texted me! Fuck. Should I text him back? What did he say. Hold on." He hunched over the phone and tapped the message to pull it up while the three of them headed for the club.</p>
<p>Here, it said. That was it. Nothing else. Not 'how have you been?' or 'I've missed you so much.' He didn't ask if Oikawa had come with someone.</p>
<p>Oikawa scowled at it, his fingers hovering over the keys to text him back, but every time he started to write, he pulled his hands back again. What was he going to say? What could he say? </p>
<p>"Chibi-chan," he cried. "Do something." He tossed his phone at Hinata, who fumbled it. Kageyama managed to catch it before it hit the pavement.</p>
<p>"What do you want me to say?" he asked. He looked strangely cool, painted by the turquoise of the club's neon sign.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Anything. I just - I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous?"</p>
<p>"Because you like him," Hinata said, grabbing his hand. "That's a good thing."</p>
<p>Oikawa shook his head. "I don't know."</p>
<p>After a beat of frowning at the screen, Kageyama typed something. Oikawa was almost afraid to know what it was. Kageyama and Hinata, while now some of his closest friends and roommates, were known for sharing a single brain cell most days.</p>
<p>The three young men got their wrists stamped at the door and swept on through to the club. The music played fast and frantic. Oikawa's eyes combed the room for his best friend. When he couldn't single him out, he shouted to Kagehina that he was headed to the bar to get a drink. They nodded and hand in hand, strode for the dance floor. </p>
<p>The shot Oikawa ordered calmed him instantly. It thrummed through his body. He'd been friends with Iwaizumi forever. There was no reason for him to be this nervous. Nothing needed to happen tonight. And if Iwaizumi wasn't interested in him like that, then, he would have to reconcile himself to the fact that all they could ever be was friends. He could do it, if he had to. Anything rather than never spending time with him again. Calmed and with a semblance of a plan, Oikawa weaved through the crowd to the dance floor. He spotted Yamaguchi with Tsuki; they'd joined up with Hinata and Kageyama and were currently locked in a furious dance battle.</p>
<p>Oikawa's eyebrows lifted with his astonishment as sweet little Yamaguchi grinded on his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Tsuki spotted him approaching first and for once, the salty young man's smile didn't spell imminent disaster. "Oi," he said. "Look at you. Break any hearts yet?"</p>
<p>Never mind. Oikawa took it all back. Tsuki's grin was positively evil. Oikawa glared at Kageyama, but he was all over Hinata, hands gripping his boyfriend by the waist and lifting him up in a kiss.</p>
<p>Asahi appeared behind them and after pouring water out of his water bottle, he flicked it at their faces. "Begone, hormones," he said. "Flee my presence."</p>
<p>Noya, Asahi's shrimpy boyfriend, even tinier than Hinata, but feistier, reached behind him and made him jolt. "I don't know," Noya said, with a look that was diabolical, "I don't think you can help it."</p>
<p>Asahi caught Noya's hand before he could touch him again. His cheeks turned pink. "Don't you dare," he pleaded.</p>
<p>"Oya oya oya," Kuroo and Bokuto said in tandem, appearing with Kenma, Akaashi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. "No dance offs without us," Kuroo sang.</p>
<p>Kenma grinned behind his hand. "Babe," he said, "decimate them. No survivors."</p>
<p>Kuroo moved to the center of the group and immediately started thrusting his hips.</p>
<p>"Not in front of my son, Kuroo - Kageyama Tobio what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sugawara, commonly known amongst the group as Sugamama, snatched Hinata away from his boyfriend. Old habits died hard, even if Kageyama and Hinata had been together for years now. Sugamama had spent most of his days cockblocking Kageyama. Daiche, with his arm slung across Suga's shoulders, and one hand tucked in his pocket, looked as though he was about to yell at them all for inappropriate behavior.</p>
<p>Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Suga, will you ever not do that?"</p>
<p>"Not as long as I'm living," Suga said, but he smiled this time.</p>
<p>"Still chaotic as ever."</p>
<p>A chill chased down Oikawa's spine. Oh, damn. That voice. He couldn't get that voice out of his head. It haunted him, played in his dreams. Deep and rough and delicious.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa hurtled himself at Iwaizumi, who surprisingly didn't ward him off. Their bodies crashed together and Oikawa held him tight. Iwaizumi hadn't grown any taller. Oikawa still had a few inches on him, and he loved it. Iwaizumi was like the example of something being small but fierce. He pulled back from his friend to grin down at his face. He was dressed in his old sports team jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath, and jeans. He looked so casual and familiar that the longing for him, the endless wanting and wanting and wanting Oikawa felt for him, stabbed through his chest. He hastily released his best friend.</p>
<p>"Prettykawa," Iwaizumi said, grabbing Oikawa by the shoulders. His gaze flickered up and down Oikawa. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. A strange light played through his eyes.</p>
<p>"Now that everyone's here," Kuroo said, "Can we get back to our competition? I was just about to challenge Oikawa, so step aside, Iwa-chan."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that," Iwaizumi said, but it was a reflex more than anything else. His eyes kept tracing over Oikawa. Probably he didn't approve of the clothing he was wearing. Well, he could just deal with it, because this was one of Oikawa's best outfits.</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you would ask," Oikawa said.</p>
<p>The group of friends formed a circle around Oikawa and Kuroo. Kuroo lifted his arms above his head as he did a bodyroll. Noya and Tanaka whistled and whooped for him, earning a look from Kenma.</p>
<p>Oikawa felt uncomfortably aware of Iwaizumi watching, but shook out his shoulders and allowed the music to turn him liquid anyway. He rocked forward, rotating his hips and swinging himself in a sensual circle. The crowds surrounding them started to pay attention, clapping and cheering along as Kuroo and Oikawa tried to out do one another. Kuroo twerked, smirking. Kenma leaped forward and pulled his hips forward, to stop him.</p>
<p>"Their noses are already bleeding, babe," he complained. "Unless you want to start cleaning dead bodies off the floor -"</p>
<p>Oikawa let his body glide to the floor and curved away from it, one of his legs bent and in the air, showing off his stilettos. He rock against it a few times, until the roar of his friends was deafening. He tipped himself back upright as the song switched over. Hinata squealed.</p>
<p>"My turn! Come on, Noya!" he cried, grabbing Nishinoya's hand and dragging him to the center of the circle.</p>
<p>Oikawa laughed as he joined the ring, standing beside Suga. "Too bad you lost this time around, Kuroo," he said, grinning.</p>
<p>Kuroo scoffed. "Please, pretty boy. I'm the king of - hey! Watch it, Iwa-chan!" Kuroo stumbled aside. Iwaizumi pushed his way between them. His fingers brushed against Oikawa's side and a strange, electric sensation prickled across his skin.</p>
<p>"Oikawa, can we - go somewhere quieter to talk?" Iwaizumi threaded his fingers through the belt loop of Oikawa's leather pants.</p>
<p>Oikawa sent a panicked look at Kageyama, who nodded to him and lifted his phone slightly. If Oikawa needed him, he would be there. The knowledge calmed Oikawa somewhat, and he told Iwaizumi to lead the way.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi led him off the dance floor to the corridor outside, where the music was dulled. It was still crammed with people but easier to hear each other.</p>
<p>"What did you want to - Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped as Iwaizumi pinned him against the wall.</p>
<p>"You look so fucking gorgeous, Prettykawa," Iwaizumi said, his voice gravelly as he ran his hands down Oikawa's back and ass and thighs, before bringing them up again and pushing them up beneath Oikawa's shirt. He yelped at the urgency in his best friend's fingers, gripping and pushing Oikawa closer against him. "I can't stand it another minute. I've missed you so much. I need you, right now, I want you, I want you so bad." He kissed across Oikawa's throat. His teeth grazed Oikawa's adam's apple, and then higher, catching on his jaw and nibbling.</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped, arching into his hands. Iwaizumi pushed his thigh between Oikawa's legs, knocking them apart.</p>
<p>"Can we get out of here?" Iwaizumi asked, lifting his head to look in Oikawa's eyes. And he didn't even care if he was making heart eyes at his Iwa-chan. Oikawa grabbed him by the jaw and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"Yes, Iwa-chan," he purred.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi pinned him harder against the wall. "I need you in my bed," he said. "I need to taste you."</p>
<p>Oikawa was going to combust. What had Kageyama done?!! This was beyond his wildest expectations. To have Iwaizumi completely desperate for him like this was something he never in his life imagined he would get to experience.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi laced his fingers through Oikawa's and dragged him down the hall to the doors and hurried him across the lot to the parking garage. When they reached his truck, he pinned him against the driver's door to kiss him again. The kiss was frantic and deep and biting. Oikawa grabbed at Iwaizumi's shoulders, but he reached between Oikawa's legs to  feel him. Oikawa broke the kiss, keening and thrusting his hips against Iwaizumi's hand.</p>
<p>Before he could be embarrassed, Iwaizumi was knotting his fingers in his hair and dragging his face back down for another aggressive kiss. "Look at you. I've never seen anything so fucking hot in my life. Oikawa," he said. "Do you want me as badly as I want you?"</p>
<p>"Desperately," Oikawa said.</p>
<p>"Good." Iwaizumi opened the door. "Get in the truck."</p>
<p>Oikawa didn't need to be told twice. He got inside but as soon as they were driving something possessed him. Maybe it was the high from the impossible situation or the sight of the streetlights playing across Iwaizumi's face, or the fact that after all these years, he was finally getting to kiss and touch and taste his friend the way he'd always wanted. Whatever the reason, it instigated him and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He traced a fingertip down Iwaizumi's neck.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, just to say it, just to hear his name on his lips.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi reached over and gripped his thigh. "If you keep looking at me like that, we aren't going to make it back to my place," he said. His eyes were hungry when they darted over to Oikawa. He couldn't help grinning as he leaned in and licked up the side of his neck, following the same trail his fingertip had taken. Iwaizumi shivered, hand tightening over Oikawa's thigh.</p>
<p>"I mean it, Oikawa," he said, though it was more like a plea than a warning.</p>
<p>Oikawa pressed his lips together, trying to contain his self satisfied smile, while he slowly drew one hand down Iwaizumi's chest, down to his waist. Lower.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Iwaizumi shifted his hips in an attempt to evade Oikawa's hand, but Oikawa followed the movement until he was cupping Iwaizumi. He was hard and bigger than Oikawa had expected. A groan rattled the back of his throat.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Iwaizumi said again. He chanted it over and over, pulling sharply into a parking lot and cutting the engine.</p>
<p>Oikawa was immediately climbing across the center council, kissing him. Iwaizumi's hands stroked up and down his spine beneath his shirt, digging in at his shoulder blades. Although he didn't want to, Oikawa broke away first, gasping for air and Iwaizumi grabbed the keys and Oikawa's arm, pulling him out of the truck after him and dragging him toward the front doors of the apartment.</p>
<p>Oikawa's phone buzzed in his pocket. Briefly, he considered answering it, at least long enough to thank Kageyama, because he was probably the one who was calling, but by then they were pushing through the doors, and Iwaizumi was unbuttoning Oikawa's pants, and he had his hands buried in Iwaizumi's hair, and he really didn't feel like talking to anyone but the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>Somehow, they wrestled their way upstairs to Iwaizumi's apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them Oikawa said, "Is this really happening? Do you really want - oh, Iwa-chan!" He arched his back, gripping Iwaizumi's shoulders as he licked over where he'd just bitten Oikawa's neck.</p>
<p>"Yes. Fucking finally." Iwaizumi knocked Oikawa back against the front door of the apartment, one hand braced against his stomach to hold him there while he stooped to his knees.</p>
<p>Oikawa squirmed. His face was right there, and it was too much, all the sensations plowing down on top of his head like an avalanche.  He couldn't, he couldn't - Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa's leather pants down his legs. He stared at him hungrily, licking his lips as he darted a look up at Oikawa's face.</p>
<p>"I can't tell you how long I've waited to do this," he admitted. He leaned in, kissing up the inside of Oikawa's thigh.</p>
<p>Oikawa started trembling. At this rate, he wasn't going to last very long. It was almost embarrassing - or would have been embarrassing - if it was anyone else except his Iwa-chan. But with him - oh, hell. He tipped his head back, moaning as Iwaizumi took his length in his mouth. His tongue flicked against his tip, then he swallowed even more of him, hand curling around the base of Oikawa where his mouth couldn't reach.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sucked his cheeks in and lifted his eyes to Oikawa. That was what did him in. "Oh, fuck, Iwa, I'm going to -" His hands uselessly pressed against Iwaizumi's shoulders, but he didn't budge. Instead, he swallowed the mouthful with a sinful sound that roiled through Oikawa.</p>
<p>"Damn it, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, dragging Iwaizumi up by his shirt. "It's my turn to -"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa's shirt over his head and spun him around so he was folded against the kitchen table to the right. "I don't think so," Iwaizumi breathed in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet, Prettykawa."</p>
<p>Oikawa groaned. "Remind me to thank Kageyama later," he said. "He's a bloody miracle worker."</p>
<p>"No, he's not. I am." Iwaizumi had Oikawa step out of his heels so they could remove his pants, and then they paused, Iwaizumi's hands running up and down his calves. "How about you leave the heels on?" Iwaizumi winked up at Oikawa. His nose started bleeding and he pressed a hand to his chest. He was going to die from a heart attack. This man was going to kill him before they even - </p>
<p>Oikawa stepped back in the heels and Iwaizumi surged up to kiss him.</p>
<p>Whatever happened next, Oikawa definitely had Iwaizumi's attention now, and he intended to keep it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feelin cute, might do a part 2 later, idk ;) ;P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>